Amber Heard
Amber Heard is an American actress who repeatedly abused her ex-husband, fellow actor Johnny Depp, during their marriage from 2015 to 2017. She physically attacked him with punches, kicks, and thrown items such as cans, bottles, burning candles or remote controllers, and sliced his fingertip off with a piece of broken glass. Amber twisted the narrative to claim that Johnny was the one abusing her instead by faking her own injuries and house damage. Her lies vilified him and forced him to pay her a $7,000,000 settlement during their divorce. However, audio recordings leaked in 2020 revealed Amber admitting to assaulting Depp, and concurrently the fact that Depp was the true victim in the marriage. She was also charged with falsifying quarantine documents of her pet dogs when she arrived in Australia in 2015, and paid a $1,000 bond. Domestic abuse Johnny Depp and Amber Heard separated in 2016. She alleged that she suffered domestic abuse when they were still married. However, a recording of Heard admitting that she hit her then-husband has resurfaced recently. The actress even taunted Depp to inform the world that she was abusing him adding that no one would believe him. Heard sounded confident that the public’s sympathy would be with her and she was right until the recording leaked. Due to the recent scandal, Depp and Heard’s controversial split made headlines again. According to Tom Wood, Depp actually submitted 87 surveillance footage to support his defamation case against Heard. He even sued his ex-wife for $50 million after she wrote an op-ed for The Washington Post in 2018. “The op-ed depended on the central premise that Ms. Heard was a domestic abuse victim and that Mr. Depp perpetrated domestic violence against her,” Depp’s complaints to the court read. Depp added that Heard’s allegations “Have been conclusively refuted by two separate responding police officers, a litany of neutral third-party witnesses, and 87 newly obtained surveillance camera videos.” Heard wrote the op-ed in the wake of the #MeToo movement. Depp believed that his ex-wife used the scandal to promote her career. “Ms. Heard also knew that her elaborate hoax worked: As a result of her false allegations against Mr. Depp, Ms. Heard became a darling of the #MeToo movement, was the first actress named a Human Rights Champion of the United Nations Human Rights Office, was appointed ambassador on women's rights at the American Civil Liberties Union, and was hired by L'Oréal Paris as its global spokesperson,” the court document read. According to one netizen, aside from the CCTV tapes, there were 40 witnesses and 72 audio tapes. Another user said that she was disgusted because Depp was the victim and he had to do everything to prove that he was actually the one who was abused. Online users already petitioned for Heard to be removed from the upcoming film Aquaman 2. Many are convinced that Depp was removed from the successful Pirates of the Caribbean franchise due to Heard’s allegations. And so they said that it is only fitting for Heard to also lose her job because she ruined Depp’s career. Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Modern Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:LGBTQ Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bully Category:Incriminator Category:Grey Zone Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tricksters Category:Con Artists Category:On & Off Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Artistic Category:Greedy Category:Important Category:Misandrists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anti-Religious Category:Surprise Villains Category:Anti - Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist